


Tongue Twisted

by Storylover_Vodhr



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, failed flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/pseuds/Storylover_Vodhr
Summary: No one ever said that Judy was the best at flirting.





	Tongue Twisted

"You smell... Uh, Really... soft?"

Judy froze the instant her mind registered the words that she had pretty much vomited out, and found herself fighting a very loud and exasperated groan after she realized what she had just said. Soft? Really? She might as well have just gone for the full creep factor, and told him he smells so much better when he's awake, or some other insane rambling that would no doubt force Nick to run for the hills.

"Uh... thanks?"

The rabbit quickly forced a smile onto her face, nodded, and looked back to the road. No, she couldn't think like that. Sure, she screwed up, but the day was still young. She'd just have to try better next time. She was sure to think of something. 

* * *

 

"All I want is you for dinner."

What followed the phrase Judy uttered was what could be described as the world's loudest silence, as the entire bullpen, including Bogo, all suddenly froze and looked over at her with an expression that seemed to be a mix of confusion and horror. But Judy was not deterred, and continued to stare at Nick, a wide smile on her face as she waited for his response. 

But, after a couple seconds, she realized what she just said. 

"Oh, I mean over for dinner! Over!"

There was a symphony of laughter after that, and Judy couldn't help but shrink into her chair as she blushed brightly in embarrassment. She couldn't have screwed that up any more than she did.

"Uh... sure! I'd love to, carrots."

At Nick's response, however, Judy felt herself perk up, and she suddenly had to keep from making a love-struck sigh. Sure, Nick had a penchant for teasing, but he knew when the jabs weren't needed. 

She would definitely do better at dinner. Just her, Nick, and whatever her admittedly brilliant mind could come up with. And then, Nick would finally get the idea, and finally ask her on a date. There was no way she could screw it up.

* * *

 

"The stars are really gorgeous tonight."

Judy blinked in confusion at the random non-sequitur Nick had just spouted out, before frowning and putting her fork back onto her plate. "Uh, slick? We're inside. And the sun's not even down yet."

The fox, however, didn't seem to be dissuaded, and shrugged, a soft smile on his face, confusing Judy a slight bit. "Oh, I don't know. They're beautiful from here."

The rabbit just rolled her eyes at that, making Nick smile even more. "Eh, sure, whatever. So, uh, what do you think?"

Nick just shrugged, and put on a soft smile. "It's delicious, Carrots."

Judy seemed to puff a bit more at that, and nodded. Now was her chance. All she had to do was lay down her secret weapon. And so, she stood up, proudly puffed out her chest, and looked Nick straight in the eyes as he took a sip of his drink. Her eyes were flashing, and she held the most confident smile on her face she could manage.

"Are you are parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you."

And then, she waited. She expected Nick to smile, or look over to her with a sudden realization, but he sat there, casually drinking his drink. He didn't even seem flustered. Instead, he finished his glass, put it down, and looked at her with a frown on his face.

Oh no.

"Hey carrots?"

It took every bit of her courage to respond. 

"Y-yes?"

"I see the stars when I look in your eyes."

And, just like that, Judy felt the dread in her chest break, and a massive smile covered her face. "Wha.... really?"

"Really."

Judy couldn't help herself, and shot across the room with a high pitched squeal, hitting the fox straight in the chest. The pair then tumbled to the ground, and Nick gave a chuckle. 

"So... wanna go out?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> More garbage tier fluff. XD


End file.
